I'm NOT in love with a Supervillan
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: What if Roxanne had ordered Megamind to stop kidnapping her out of frustration and Megamind followed through with her request forcing Roxanne to realize just how much Megamind means to her. Takes place a few months before the movie. pre-movie AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind please exuse any bad grammar I wrote this years ago. I just recently finished the story up and decided to upload all of it in one big upload party. And for those who follow my rewrite of Teenage Megamind(Dastardly evil edition) I am currently in the process of working on chapter 6 and full intend on finishing the story and all my other Rise of the guardian stories as well. I am writing like sixty stories all at once including my original stories on deviantart. So, thank you for your patience and understanding.

I'm NOT in Love with a Super villain (AU) Prologue :

Roxanne did not want to admit it who would ever admit to liking the company of a super villain? But sometimes she could not help herself his eyes were so beautiful. Everyone thought she hated him but did she really?

Where was she right now? Oh she remembered she was being strapped to a chair in yet another Kidnapping. Roxanne had grown tired of the same routine it gets boring sometimes.

"Miss Ritchi Prepare for the awesome wrath of the" - Megamind was cut off by Roxanne rolling her eyes and thinking Here we go again.

Megamind lifted an eyebrow with a smirk on his face and said,

"Why Miss Ritchi I am I boring you "?

"Yeah you would be bored too if you had to sit in a chair and listen to some egotistical villain talk nonstop about destroying the City everyday and have his plans constantly fail .". She said

"Ouch" thought Megamind but did not want to let her get the best of him so he smirked and Said "The Kidnapping are not for your entertainment Miss Ritchi they are so that I can take over Metro City and defeat Metro Mun". he stated to her.

Megamind pulled off of the curtain to his latest creation, he filled 2 bottles of wine, into the machine and then cackled at his master plan of course this machine was not the invention that he was going to show Roxanne. But, he was curious about what the Reporter might act like if she were subjected to various amounts of drinks.

" I will show you just how successful my machines are, behold the alcohol beam, it will reduce even the most worthy of opponents into a state that will render them powerless against their will! It is time for you to meet your maker Miss Ritchi"!Megamind declared dramatically as he turned the gun towards Roxanne and shot the powdery gas bullets towards Roxanne.

Roxanne looked around the room filled with Pink like dust, and then raised and eyebrow and said, "Oh my god I'm so scared this has got to be your best plan yet. Megamind how could I let your genius defeat me, I'm completely under your power". Roxanne said sarcastically

At first Megamind gave her a look that seemed like he was hurt, before he glared at her and then threw the gun down with frustration. As yet another invention has failed him, he sat down in his chair rolled closer towards Roxanne and said,

" Oh shut up people can not be perfect all the time, even Metroman has a weakness and I will find it in the meantime, I would like for you to stop acting like you know everything, because you do not miss Ritchi"

At first Roxanne looked perplexed and thought "Nice come back" But then smirked but she can do much much Better. Suddenly Roxanne felt dizzy and her common sense and judgement went out the window. She could fell all the drinks that she had come into effect, she tried hard to fight it, but it wasn't long before she fell under its spell.

* * *

"Megamind do you think I'm pretty"? said Roxanne playing with her hair and batting her eyelashes.

Megamind looked shocked and blushed purple and said "Villains do not have Cruishs with their captives"!

"You mean crushes". said Roxanne corrected with a hint of lust in her voice that spooked Megamind out a bit, he rolled back a few steps from Roxanne and looked at her awkwardly and then whispered,

"What in Metro Man's sake is going on, did the gun work? Or is she just being a temptress again, Minion"?

"Minion looked at Megamind with confusion and then shrugged his shoulders and whispered, I do not know sir, I do not think Miss Ritchi has ever acted like this, I think your Alcohol beam was too strong Sir".

"Whatever Minion is the machine ready"? Megamind asked as he looked over his shoulder to check on the progress of his latest scheme that he had whipped up for today.

Roxanne sighed with frustration as she looked up at the villain as he stood up from his chair to check on the progress.

"Still warming up sir ".said Minion

"Damn it, I'm trying to take over a city do you know how hard that is without a destruction of mayhem at my disposal ". Said Megamind

"What so you can get it destroyed later". said Roxanne pointed out showing a bit of her old self again, until she noticed how upset she was making him. Her face fell and her eyes looked grey and sad.

Megamind decided to ignore the strange change and continue on with the game.

Megamind Glared her and said "NOOO so I can kill Metro Man"!

"Look Megamind because of the rumor with Metroman I haven't gotten laid in forever". said Roxanne with frustration as she looked at him with deep hunger in her eyes, she tilted her head to the side and then shifted in her seat in a way that exposed a bit more of her cleavage then normal.

Megamind blushed and said, " I don't feel very comfortable talking to you about this Miss Ritchi especially when I never kissed a girl before".

"Hey Megamind mean neither ". said Roxanne with a laugh when she noticed how fluttered she was making him. She thought it was adorable, even though she was acting out against her will, she would be lying if she did not enjoy it a little.

"Ha Ha very funny". said Megamind as he blushed a deep shade of purple.

"Megamind will you let me out". said Roxanne as she slurred her words more, the effect of the gun becoming more hard to resist.

As she slumped a bit in her chair, Megamind had foolishly put six bottles of wine in that gun and expected her not to act like a drunken fool? He really was stupid for a guy who claimed to be the smartest guy on the planet.

"No! I'm not going to let you out, I should have not kidnapped you from that party you had way too drink ".

"I'm not drunk Megamind,I'm telling the truth She insisted as she got closer the smell of her breath made him cringe it was pretty obvious to everyone, but Roxanne that she was drunk even Minion could tell.

As Roxanne hung on to him by wrapping her arms around his neck and then looked at him, "You are so handsome, if I ask you to kiss me will you? ". She said as she looked at him with desperation and longing.

"Minion She definitely has to go home now, she just said 'Megamind' and 'handsome' in the same sentence and she said she wants to take advantage of me !" Megamind said with disgust, he had dreamed of Roxanne saying that to him, but not like this!

He wanted her to mean it. Not just say it because of something she drank. He really,really liked her but he did not want anything bad to happen he did not want to take advantage of her drunken state.

* * *

"Oh dear Miss Ritchi how much did alcohol did drunk you know what that does to your body". said Minion with concern, and worry as he looked into her pupils to see if they were dilated or not, he also instructed her to walk in a straight line and she could barely walk all the way over the line.

Megamind gulped as she got closer to his mouth, despite his disgust for her breath, he could not help but shiver a bit as she drew closer, after all no matter what state she is in, she is still Roxanne Ritchi even in a drunken state. She has found a way to control him with her Temptress ways, it frustrated him to know end.

" What's wrong Megs aren't you going to kiss me, and tell me how much you care, in that super sexy voice of yours"? Roxanne said flirtatiously as she looked at him with desire and love as her blue eyes looked at him as a playful smirk graced her tempting temptress lips.

Megamind could not help but smile with interest, for someone who prided themselves on being good, and fair to others. Roxanne Ritchi could be deliciously evil, he was almost tempted to kiss her but, she was drunk he wanted her to remember their first kiss.

"I'm not going to sorry Miss Ritchi, I maybe a villain but I have standards. I do not take advantage of drunk women especially you Miss Ritchi. You look like you could use some help". Said Megamind noticing Roxanne could barely stand.

He picked her up Bridal style and She laughed and said "You are really Strong and smart too".

' _How powerful is that machine? She would never give such complements or flirt with me in such a manner'_ he thought awkwardly and to make things worse is he could smell the alcohol on her breath it disgusted him.

Minion used the knock out spray and took her home.

The Next day Roxanne woke with dissatisfied groan she had the worst hangover in history!

What did she do last night? Roxanne thought as she tried to retrace her steps. The Alcohol beam, 6 bottles of wine, Megamind, Kidnapping.

Wait that was it! The Kidnapping !

Oh god whenever she was drunk Roxanne said stuff that she would never say to anyone her darkest secrets. If Megamind kidnapped her then he knows that she thinks he is handsome great she was ruined.

Meanwhile the events of Last night kept playing in Megamind's mind. He could believe that Roxanne said all those things about him .

Perhaps maybe there is some part of her that does not hate him. What was he thinking? He is is the city's super villain and her captor. So of course she hated him! She doesn't like him she would never like him.

He thought with despair as he began to plan out his next evil plot. In silence leaving only his thoughts as company.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind

Roxanne had woke up with the worst hangover Megamind should not have kidnapped her after that big party.

She went to celebrate one of her co-workers promotions, most people with her career would have begged to get a anchor job but not her .She loved field work moving from place to place and if she gets a desk job she will never be about to go and see new places even if they were short lived Roxanne loved it. Roxanne sat up from her bed as she tried to remember last nights events she had gotten kidnapped by Megamind they started their banter and then... the alcohol started to take affect.

Roxanne was worried because she was the type of person that told her darkest secrets and thoughts to someone she would not normally speak to when she was drunk She had left the party early before she got to tipsy to stand and then she got sprayed by Minion.

She blushed when she remembered that she practically threw herself onto Megamind .As she recalled thinking how rough his chest was for a skinny guy. ' _Well with all the heavy lifting of machinery and having a daily workout from the city hero he ought to have devolved somewhat of a figure_.' She thought

She wondered how the villain was doing what did he do when he wasn't in jail or planning another scheme? She always called Megamind predictable but their were moments when he had left her astonished at the genius's skills or behavior. Only for something to go terribly wrong breaking her out of her amazement. Bring her back to their normal routine.

She looked over at her clock and noticed that it was 10 in the morning on a Saturday she usually woke up around noon on weekends and typically went to work around two.

But, she figured after last night's events she would take the day off because she had a higher chance of getting kidnapped by Megamind if she went to work today.

She stood up picked up the phone receiver and was about to dial her boss's number when something had caught her eye a small parchment of paper with her name on it written in beautifully crafted calligraphy, she did not know very many people that knew how to do calligraphy.

The only people she knew how to do that was her mother, her friend Gale, Megamind ..wait! Megamind he must have taken her home after the kidnapping!

Roxanne quickly hung the phone back up, took the paper and examined the handwriting back when she was in college Roxanne had taken a graphology class so that she could better understand what emotions people hide when they write things down.

Handwriting can tell a lot about a person maybe that is why people had turned to computers because they were afraid of what people would think about them.

She quickly took the handwritten letter her hands shaking with anticipation as she hesitatingly pulled back the paper and read the letter.

 _Dear Miss Ritchi, I was quite baffled by your unorthodox behavior last night, I have never attended any company recreational activities; However, I do know they do tend to handout alcoholic beverages. They can impair some of the brain functions for good judgment and decision making ._

 _At first I thought you were trying to trick me, using her middling temptress ways to sway me to free you, from my clutches of ev-il. But then Minion had informed me that you had came out of a company party looking quite disheveled and dizzy ._

 _Even I had to admit I was quite concerned for your well being but let me assure you that I had no intention of going soft. I am going to give you a couple days off from the game to recuperate from this unfortunate mishap._

Until we meet again

Megamind

PS. I had set a special gift for you near this letter that should help you recover from your hang-ohver still letter is to remain off the record.

 _If the word got out I helped you my reputation as the city's evil villain will be reunited and I will never get the chance to defeat Metro Muhn._

* * *

Roxanne shook her head and curled her lips into an amused smile as she read the letter soaking in all the details of the curves and strokes of the words to see what kind of person Megamind real was. She looked down at the letter with in deep thought.

Judging by the patterns of his curves and the strokes he was worried , concerned,embarrassed and tired he must have done an all nighter trying to come with with another scheme. He also seemed anxious about something.

 _Probably about writing the letter maybe he was afraid I would see the letter and just throw it away without reading it. After all he has been rejected all his life ._ she thought

Roxanne searched high and low for the gift, but could not find any trace of the gift he mentioned. Maybe he was lying?

Roxanne shook her head it would just be like Megamind to promise something and not go through with it . Roxanne did not even know why she even bothered to look.

A part of her thought that it was Megamind up to his old tricks; but another part of her the more reasonable and curious part. Told her to check and for the first time ever she actually wanted to listen what a mistake that turned out to be.

Roxanne was broken from her thoughts by the sound of the glass window from her balcony shattering in pieces. Roxanne rolled her eyes she was not in the mood for another kidnapping especially since the last one had been so awkward. Roxanne walked over towards her the sound clenching her fists in anger she was tired of Megamind always butting in on her social life.

It is because of him that everyone thinks that she was going out with Metro Man, it is because of him that she had not have a proper date in months, and it is because of him, she had to pay billions of property damages to her apartment.

Metro Man had helped her get her apartment but she was the one that kept up with the rent and payments and because Megamind went around crashing things in her apartment. She had to pay extra fees even a celebrity like her has to pay her dos and she was not gonna allow Megamind to continue to make her life worse then it is.

* * *

So Roxanne went over to investigate the noise her suspicion were correct it was in fact Megamind but not how she expected.

Megamind was standing on Roxanne's patio he held on to the rail breathlessly as he looked over at Roxanne and gestured her to come over towards him and Roxanne to her surprise complied and looked at him with concern.

Usually when he broke into her house he was not this tired how far had he ran suddenly the sound of helicopters and sirens had pounded against her ear drums. She winched in pain at the high frequently of the noise covering her ears with her hands as the bright search light shined down her balcony.

Roxanne gasped with surprise and looked over at Megamind.

"Megamind what is going on why are the police after you what did you do now?!

He did not respond he just keep leaning against the railing panting as he looked up at the sky with shock and surprise.

The reason she was so shocked was because she was not even aware he had done a scheme today since her boss did not call begging her to cover his latest evil plan if she was not involved like he usually did.

She also surprised that he had done a scheme without her at all; She had only known him for a few weeks, but had grown accustomed to the kidnappings and half expected him to bust into her house and take her like he usually did.  
Suddenly Roxanne heard a police officer with a loud speaker say

"Megamind we know you here we got the place completely surrounded come out with your hands up!"

"What the heck Megamind why you did brake my window why is the police surrounding my apartment "! She demanded

Megamind winched as if he took a bullet to the chest and said "I- I did not mean to it was a accident!

"What was a accident you're not making any sense can start from the beginning?! She said with shocked curiosity as she yelled over the helicopter

"I - I lost something" he said

"That's pretty vague can give me more details"?!

"I am sorry Roxanne this all my fault if only we had met again in circumstance. I wish I the courage to talk to you in High Scool then maybe you would be going out with me instead of Metro dosh I mean Man."

The last part of his sentence would probably have made her laugh if the situation was not so serious Roxanne No Miss Ritchi no temptress no claiming that you are evil when clearly aren't

Megamind the heck is wrong with - suddenly Roxanne got cut off by Megamind bashing his lips against hers and said ,

"I wish had said this sooner Roxanne I love you"

"Megamind" ...She whispered under her breath

"I know I am a disgusting blue alien and you are the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on I do not deserve to live all. I do is screw things up I sucked at being good and I am a failure as a villain."

"That's not what I was going to say I was going to say that I like you back". Roxanne cried

Megamind smiled and said "You have no idea how happy that makes be but I'm afraid this good bye Roxanne". as he jumped off her baloney and onto the pavement.

"Megamind!" She cried

Beep Beep Beep *

Roxanne shot up in her bed in shock beads of sweat dripping from her forehead as she panted and looked over at her alarm clock.

It was just a nightmare she said to herself but felt so real to her in when she was asleep Megamind has never acted like that with her before so why was she dreaming about Megamind so much lately?

She had only talked to him once in High school before he finally became a villain and that conversation was very brief, because she had only asked him if he had a pencil she could borrow. Then, five years later she moves back to Metro city and gets kidnapped. When he first kidnapped her she pretended she had never seen him before.

Because she doubted that he even remembered her. Even though they did not speak much she had helped Wayne keep the bullies away from in high school. That's about it .  
Okay no more drinking before bed ". she said to herself

Suddenly she noticed someone else was here and looked over at the shadow that was being casted her spinning chair near her window.

"Good morning Miss Ritchi ".

She gasped with surprise

"Ahh"! She screamed with surprise and horror.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind

* * *

I am NOT in love with a super Villain chapter 2 :

The Wonderful Temptress Reporter

Roxanne screamed as she grabbed the blankets trying to cover herself she was wearing sleepwear that she thought would be comfortable to sleep in while she washed all her other pajamas .

It was the one she thought she would never wear. Because Roxanne thought it was too revealing especially for a woman like her that gets kidnapped all the time.

Not only that but it was the flirty kind the one with laces and see through tops, She was not able to be caught wearing this with Megamind in the room !

Because her Sister Sanne bought it as a joke, it was black and had Megamind's symbol on it. She could not afford to let the camera capture it or her entire reputation as the Metro's all around good girl and girlfriend to Metroman will be ruined.

"Well Miss Ritchi I hope your ready to go because, I do not have all day I have many contraptions of ev-il to unleash on the unprepared citizens of Metrocity!

Furthermore I believe you find this kidnapping most entertaining so it back and - Oh my god Miss Ritchi what are you wearing !".

As He turned away as he flushed a bright shade of purple. He held up his hand in front of his face to prevent him from seeing anything,

Roxanne had to admit that it was sweet of him to turn away, She slowly got up dragging her blanket on the floor as she gingerly made to her bathroom.

Megamind put his hand down and pressed it against his chest as he sighed with relief. He maybe a villain but he was not a creep, any other man would have taken advantage of the situation but not him.

He wanted Roxanne to believe that she could be safe around him; before he meet Roxanne he did not care what anyone else thought about him.

Or care about keeping people safe all he cared about was trying to be bad and killing Wayne.

But, when he met her in high school it was different when she entered his life the smoke had cleared and his true purpose in life was to try and impressive the unamused Miss Ritchi and make her see the real him.

* * *

When Roxanne was properly dressed she smiled at Megamind and said," SO what is your oh so brilliant plan now, freezing rays, lasers spikes, Lightning, battle robot, more brain bots"? she said nonchalantly

As she stared down at her red nails trying to set him off, but it did not work. Megamind still had his mouth wide open.

Roxanne decided to mess around with him more by slowly stroking his goatee with the soft blade of her finger, she slowly drew her index finger down his cheek and looked at him mischievously .

Megamind looked at her with shock as he graced over the cheek that Roxanne stroked with wonder and disbelief.

He never thought in a million years would Roxanne shamefully play around with him like that. He did not understand it even with his huge brain and vast intellect, he still was trying to solve the mystery that is Roxanne Ritchi.

Megamind tried to say something but every time he did the words would run back inside his throat, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to process what just happened.

He could not help but admire Roxanne's quick thinking, She was indeed a sly clever temptress, it was not every day an attractive woman such as her with very high standards and lavish lifestyle as the star reporter of Metro City would dare lay their fingers against his cheek.

In fact no woman has ever done that,He had a hard time not trying anything to get her back because he knew that it would be wrong He did not want to take advantage of her, she was too good for him anyways.

It would never work not with her boyfriend in tights watching his every turn. As much as he apperated Roxanne's affection he also dreaded it. So in efforts to control himself he took a deep breath and said,

"Miss Ritchi, your nosy reporter skills have no effect on me, now lets hurry we have much ground to cover and I want to get their has quickly as possible". He said as he slipped back into character refusing to face her pouting lips.

He could tell she had wanted out of the kidnapping today, why else would she try such tricks on him? To play around with his heart to get back at him for all the times he tried to flirt with her when she was forced to listen to every single corny line tied to a chair.

She could see it in his eyes even if he tried to act like his normal eccentric, flamboyant villainous self She could tell she had confused him and had left him very disoriented.

She hurt him . She had made him feel bad She thought it would have been enough for him to figure out how much she cared about him-.

Wait what was she thinking! Caring about Megamind? She must of drank more than she thought he was a villain sure he was fun to be around but they could never maintain a stable relationship.

To be honest she had no idea why she did that herself, She guessed she did it out of curiosity She had always wondered what his skin would feel like against her finger, His skin was a lot softer than she had expected, he was also very warm too.

His body must have a high temperature then a human, if that was the case then why did he wear that same Leather suit all the time even during the summer? Did he wear it regularly because it is a breathable fabric?

Roxanne decided to follow his lead and fell back into character too, She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever you say Megamind we both know your plans never work".

Megamind did not answer, He grabbed his car keys and pulled her gently down into the elevator the two stared up at the ceiling for a long giving each other side glances when they both thought the other was not looking Megamind tapped his foot with impatience.

 _Could this elvat-ior get any slower_ he thought

* * *

Roxanne smiled at Megamind with amusement as she tried to resist the urge to giggle at him, as he childishly pouted impatiently. As if he was waiting to go on a roller coaster for a long time, only to discover he was too short and had to go into a kitty ride in an amusement park.

The ride down was an agonizing ten minutes Roxanne had told Carlos to get it fixed, it was getting so slow and run down that people were starting to use the stairs more she did not mind She liked to go down the stairs anyways.

" Miss Ritchi I- uh em like your outfit today you looks nice" He said awkwardly as he played with his feet tying his hands behind his back shyly. His cheeks flushed a vivid mauve,

Roxanne loved that shade of purple. Not very many people took the time to memorize different details and colors but Roxanne did.

She had once asked for a bouquet of Mallow flowers for valentine's day once Wayne had tried to find some but he had no idea what they looked it even after Roxanne explained their appearance so poetically .

No one would have guessed that the tomboyish, headstrong star reporter had taken a class in flower arranging in college her sister Sanne was a very big flower buff and she wanted her to join the class.

She would bet Megamind would have been able to find them, heck she bet he would try to figure out how to grow them in his lab. She had no idea where that thought came from?

Megamind finding flowers for her seemed like an unlikely statement. Besides even if he did she would probably just throw them back in his face. Or would she?

Megamind made her so confused she hated him, but she didn't. There were times when she was left alone and have come home from work after a long kidnapping she wondered what

Megamind did and if he was alright, Honestly she really thought about it but she did not know anything about him other than what the city talked about.

"Wow Spaceman was that a compliment I thought you said villains do not have crushes on their captives"? She asked suavely rolling each syllable with her tongue making Megamind shiver at her tone.

"Miss Ritchi". He whispered suggestively as he leaned her against the elevator wall his warm steady breathe doing down her neck.

"Yes". She said as she looked at his eyes, they were so different so beautiful She could not help but lean in, against her better judgement she went on her tiptoes and inched closer, and closer.

Megamind could not deny his attraction to this wonderful tempress reporter he began to lean in as well, he placed his hands on her cheeks as he brought his lips down on hers.

Suddenly he could feel the sparks flying they began to deepen the kiss Roxanne pushed him towards the elevator and began to take control using her nosy reporter skills to investigate Megamind's taste.

He tasted wonderful, the taste of jelly filled donuts and warm hot coco on her lips as she stroked his cheek he looked down at her as he kissed her passionately melting all his love and devotion to her in one simple yet complicated kiss.

When the elevator bell rang and the door opened Megamind and Roxanne immediately leapt away from each other when a old couple approached the elevator

* * *

A small old man in a walker with tennis balls on the bottom standing next to his hunched back wife. The way they looked each other made them look like young teenagers again full of life and blissfully silences entered inside of them. They knew each other enough to know they did not have to say it out loud it was written clear as day.

I love you. Three simple words could change and entire life of loneliness and pain to get rid of the gap both Megamind and Roxanne had denied each other for so long.

But, both of them did not want to get rid of their roles in the game. Both denying the flames of desire for each other in their hearts they looked at each other sadly; knowing that once they exit the elevator doors this would not have again.

Megamind was about to pull out the knock out spray when Roxanne swiped it from his hands and said, "No Spray, I mean it I'm tired of getting poisoned every time I see you".

"Oh come on Miss Ritchi, the mixture I had brewed is similar to a sleeping pill, it makes people unconscious for a certain amount of time, it does not infect the body's natural defenses at all so your statement is invalid".

"How can do that"? Roxanne asked with amazement

"What its really quite simple"- Megamind started to say before Roxanne cut him off.

"That is not what I'm talking about, how can you say words like complicity or hydraulic but you can't say simple words like hello"?

Roxanne wondered she was always curious about why Megamind could pronounce some words wrong and say some of them right. It could not just be because he is an alien because Roxanne knew their had to more details behind the way he spoke.

"Because Miss Ritchi I did not make very many friends as such I never got to use words like He-lo".Megamind said sadly but because of his mispronunciation of hello it was hard to take him seriously.

"No, you? hard to believe you always seemed like a guy who was mister popularity". She said sarcastically

Megamind put his hands on his hips and pouted at her childishly and said, "Do not make me grab my spare can of Spray Miss Ritchi, I was actually considering toler-it-ing your sarcastic remarks but I think I changed my mind you are very irracting".

"Its irritating not Irracting, and look who's calling who irrtating you are selfish, immature, egotistical and needy you can't even take care of yourself! You always have to make poor Minion do everything for you!"

"That is not true, I build my machines, I design the clothes, I come up with the plans! so do not even suggest such horrible accusations Miss Ritchi or else I will do more then just take your away from your job ".

"I'm so scared, you are as harmless as a fly. All you do is buzz over other people's lives and make their lives a living hell do us all a favor and go away!"

Megamind looked at her with shock and slumped his shoulders as he looked down on the ground and said,

"Fine, If that is what you want I will leave you alone forever no kidnappings, no bantering, no game you won't Miss Ritchi have a nice life I guess I was just kidding myself ".

"What are you talking about? " Roxanne croaked her throat beginning to dry out as she looked at him her enraged expression softening.

Megamind frowned and said, " I thought for a few moments that I had actually met someone who cared about what happened to me, and did not hate me or threaten to kill me for existing; but I guess I was wrong.

You are just like everyone else, a herd of sheep in the rain frightened of being wet all munched together to your precious hero. "

"Megamind- wait! ".Roxanne said desperately scretching her hand out to reach his retreating his figure

He stopped, turned around and said, "One more thing Miss Ritchi do not tell your boyfriend in tights what has occurred between us I do not want you to break up with him, he makes you happy".

"Megamind he is not my boyfriend". She insisted

"Why do you continue to deny it, you always smile when you see him or he rescues you do not lie Miss Ritchi it is like electricity with you two". He said bitterly

Roxanne was far too sad to correct him, of his mispronouncing of electricity she really wanted to go after him but before she could Hal stepped in front of her with a look of horror and concern.

"What was Megamind doing here did he kidnap you again Roxa-roo I swear I will punch him in his oversized blue head for that!". Hal threatened

"No its okay Hal, he was just dropping me off because Metro Man did not show up again so he just let me go". She lied sadly as she remembered the look in his green eyes when she told him to go away. He looked like he got stabbed in the chest.

"Are you sure Roxie you look sad did something happen did he say something mean to you"?

' _No, its more like I said something mean to him, now he will never kidnap me again and I really enjoy seeing him'._ she thought


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind

 **A Roxie Start**

It has been days since Roxanne had last seen or heard from Megamind, she tried to focus at work, tired to figure out how to get her old life back but Megamind had been such a big part of her life that she had forgotten how to be normal.

Because in reality not much has changed; she was still the star reporter, people still thought she was the city's all around good girl and dated their hero, the only thing that was different was that their was no kidnappings. No Megamind.

She did not think that Megamind would have taken his promise so seriously, she did not mean to say those things to him, she was just frustrated and tired from going through the same old thing that she had taken it out on him.

True, He did buzz around people's lives but he did it in a way that made it exciting and gave people something to laugh about, most people had grown accustomed to Megamind to a point where the goofy blue alien had actually required a few fans of his own.

* * *

But, the majority of Metro city still saw him as a threat. Or only put up with him because of TV ratings.

Roxanne hummed softly as she stamped old letters that she had neglected due to the kidnappings and shipped them off. Despite twitter, and other technological advancements newsrooms still ship letters to people to see if they could get a scoop on the latest stories.

Especially channel 8 news Greg was determined to beat CBS and Kron 4 to the punch this time the holiday season was always the busiest time of year for her and she could not wait to go back to her apartment to rest.

Roxanne sighed as she stamped the last letter and licked the envelope closed when she heard someone knock on the side of her cubicle. Roxanne looked up to see her boss Greg smiling brightly at her.

" Knock, Knock. Do mind if I ask you a quick favor Roxie? You see people are starting to wonder where Megamind has been and I figured you should report a story on it, get our ratings up a bit. Ever since the kidnappings have stopped ...well our ratings have kind of been like a roller coaster ride and I need my best reporter to help with damage control". He said apologetically towards her.

Roxanne smiled and said, "No problem Greg I have a lot of time to kill anyways, just tell me where to go and I will get Hal ready".

" Certainly, I want you to film at City Hall you will be interviewing the Warren, Metro Man and a kind of intense bloke who goes by the name of Bernard who claims to be a Megamind expert of some sorts.

I never understand people who devote their lives to study other people like that then again I work at a news room so who am I to say what is normal". He said

Roxanne smiled and said, "Do not worry you can count on me".

Roxanne loved her job and her boss was so kind, however she always wondered why Greg talked so much. During meetings Greg sometimes has the habit of running his mouth off to much or rambles on the man was very socially awkward.

But still paid well Greg was very nice as bosses go his thick Irish accent and whips of thin red hair with patches of white, his obsession with the color orange and his big round glasses cracked around some areas, making his glasses hard to see through sometimes.

Her boss to make it simple was like a giant Man child. However despite his childish exterior Greg was very mature when the situation demanded it. He loved to make sure people had enough time to recuperate after emotional distress. Roxanne had taken three days off to think over the way she acted and wanted to apologize to Megamind. She wanted to set things right.

* * *

Roxanne had quickly grabbed Hal and then he started up the Van the van being so old, had to be started five times before the car started to blaze through the streets, Hal looked over at her as he stirred the car and said,

"Are you okay Roxie "?

"I'm fine". she said bitterly as she pushed her bangs away from her face and stared out the window, the clouds starting to bunch together, it looked like it was going to rain soon.

But Roxanne did not mind getting wet she had odd goobs spilled on her, slim, Metro Man's sweaty hands pulling her up she had been through enough to know a little rain ever hurt anyone.

"I do not know you just seem a little off, I wanted to make sure that you were okay, because I care about you alot ".Hal said with reassurance. as he turned sharply to the left Hal was not the best driver.

But she needed that story with her rent almost due she needed to make leeway. So she could investigate Megamind's disappearance and confront him head on.

"That's sweet Hal but, I assure you I am fine there's nothing wrong with me I'm just glad I do not have to deal with the kidnappings anymore, I can finally have some peace and quiet to myself without looking over my shoulder for the forget me stick". She said half heartedly

As she watched the rain start to fall on the window, The small droplets of water fell gracefully on the glass, Roxanne had always thought that rain was very misunderstood ; people seemed to hate it alot, but without rain their would be no water in their reservoirs or food for plants, people did not notice how much they need to the rain to survive.

In a way Metro Man and Megamind were like Rain, and Sun. Day and Night, Hot and Cold they were both so similar, yet so different. It was hard to find their rivalry interesting.

Both from different planets , both born with extraordinary gifts. Metro Man's being his strength and powers, Megamind's being his intellect and almost unlimited amount of energy and flare for presentation.

People adore the sun, because they do not have to worry about getting their clothes ruined and feel safe under its soft glow,People seem to perform better and treat each other more kindly at the prospect of a sunny day, but too much sun could hurt people

If the sun got too close it could do serious damage. People like to see Metroman do his heroic deeds but are too afraid to hug or shake his hand because of the amount of strength he possess.

While Megamind was like the Rain, the rain blocked the sun with dark grey clothes and blanketed the world with mud and annoying slippery had to admit she would rather not drive during a rainy day in the higher risk of getting in an accident, but she still understood the beauty that rain possessed the way the droplets looked clear and unbreakable like glass until people hold it with their palm of believed that rain was something that drove them away from their daily routine, kids would mope around the house all day because they could not go outside.

However,the rain gives people a protection that the sun cannot give and that is the replenishment of dead soil, Some rebellious kids yearning to splash around in puddles not caring about their recalled writing a school paper centered around how misunderstood rain was. She had gotten an A on the paper, and some of her classmates had said they had learned to embrace rain.

Oh what was she doing! she was so bored that she compared Megamind to rain?

Why would she do that, it seemed ridiculous to do a juxtaposition of a full grown alien man next to a natural weather occurrence. But, that is exactly what Megamind was like in Metro city now,the local news channels had actually start to predict Megamind next move like trying to predict whether.

"Oh Wow Roxie this is a very Roxie start, get it instead of Rocky its Roxie start" Hal said trying to cheer her up, but it only angered her further because she was reminded of the nickname .s

She hated the situation she had tried not to think about. But instead of blowing up on Hal she took a deep breathe and put those acting classes in high school and collage to good use.

"Oh Wow that is such a lame Hal but I get it". Roxanne said with fake happiness Hal does not know what goes on during the kidnappings or three days ago so he has no idea how much of a Rocky start these past few days have been.

' _Why am I beating myself up for this? He is a super villain a Villain! to miss him I have to care about him, to love him. Iam not in love with a supervillain I Am not!'_ she thought


	5. Chapter 4

I Am Not in love with a supervillain Chapter 4 : Melancholy feelings

Megamind fixed all of his broken brain bots, washed the bag even though Roxanne was not his kidnap victim anymore, he still had to wash it to prepare for his new victim right? He tried to get his mind of her by working on some more evil plans against Metroman. But no matter where he went or what he did he still thought of the nosy sarcastic reporter.

Why? He thought over and over again, why did he not notice how much he had let Roxanne under his blue skin before? How just hearing her voice made him smile. (Even if he did hide his excitement because villains do not get excited over there captives)

Megamind had not slept properly in days. Not like he had a normal sleeping pattern to begin with. But, now his routine consisted of waking up, break out of prison, plan next evil plot and stare off into space with deep thought for the rest of the night.

He had been watching her every day using his holo watch and holding up a newspaper as she talked to friends in the old coffee cafe that they both happened to stop by frequently just in different times. It made him wonder how much he really knew about Roxanne. Other than the fact she was a reporter and did some light research.

Okay, he did A _LOT_ of research but it was for good cause!

Or so he convinced himself. Why was he even still keeping track of her, watching her to make sure she was safe for? She was not his kidnap victim so he did not have to deal with her and her temptress ways. Besides she made it very clear she did not want anything to do with him so what was the point?

Well, He supposed it had to do with the fact that deep down, I mean really, really deep down. He still had lingering feelings for her from high school. But it did not matter how he felt because she was going out with Mr. perfect she did not want him around her.

So that left him with very few options. He decided to call up Wayne he needed to talk to someone about this and he knew if he told Minion the poor fish might go into cardiac arrest.

* * *

Megamind and Wayne were sitting in the coffee cafe in a booth station indulging on a cup of coffee. Wayne had watched Megamind with shock and awe when he realized how strong Megamind took his coffee and Megamind blushed and said,

"When you spend your free time repairing and inventing machines you need a lot of energy to keep up with the production"

"So, What did you call me up for do you need another timeout again"? Wayne asked

Megamind shook his head and said, "No its not that."

"Then What"? Wayne asked with confusion trying to suppress himself from sitting at the edge of his seat with anticipation.

Megamind sighed and told Wayne about how he felt about Roxanne and how his feelings for her never truly went away. Even after all these years underneath the kidnapping and plotting his heart still beated for Roxanne. He even told him he might consider giving up evil for her!

"Can't you just tell her how you feel". Wayne said as if it was the most obvious conclusion as he sat across from Megamind in the cafe in his normal civilian clothes, as he took a sip of his coffee and leaned against the booth.

"I can't in case you have not noticed I'm blue and I Am also the town's supervillain and her former kidnapper!" Megamind he yelled out in a small whisper because despite being in disguise with his holo watch his voice could still cause people to go running or get him kicked out of the cafe.

"Relax things like this have their way of figuring things out, besides I Am going out of town for a couple weeks and I know you are not a hero". Wayne said as he paused dramatically and looked at Megamind sternly

Megamind was about to interject and go into a evil monologue about Metroman being selfish and leaving Metrocity in his evil clutches when suddenly Wayne continued and said,

"But, I want you to keep tabs on the petty criminals and protect the city while I'm away". Wayne said calmly as if Megamind was his old friend and not his arch nemesis that he beat to the ground every week, that tried to kill him several times.

"How can you be so claim about this? Don't you remember who I Am and what I've done"?Megamind said with confusion.

"Yes Little Buddy, I just need some time to figure things out and clear my head besides you have been wanting a chance to prove yourself this is that chance, I regret how I had treated in you school and I want to make for it".

"Seriously, you do realize you are entrusting the city to me right? The person that fails everytime we fight. And what if more supervillains try to attack when you are gone? I can't handle them all by myself face it I act like I'm evil all the time but really I'm just -I". Megamind trailed off having a hard time believing what was happening.

Surely this must be a dream. Because their is no way that Wayne would ever leave the city to the police sure, Roxanne without a doubt but him? Why him? Why now it makes no sense. Megamind felt like he was suffocating under the pressure this was a huge responsibility a part of him wanted to laugh in Wayne's face for even suggesting such a thing thinking that he will always be bad no matter what.

But another part him was tired of repeating the same cycle every day going through the motions and wanted things to change desperately.

 _"Come on do it you know you want to it is a great chance to prove you can be good to start over, I can tell that you are starting to get bored of the game this could be the thing that finally ends it"!_ The good part of him responded in his head. The part of him he battled to keep deep with in himself in fear of being rejected and turned away. The one that he had turned his back on in high school his senior year. The real him underneath all the bravado and presentation.

 _"Haha what a fool, Mr. Goody two shoes will rule the day he messed with me and this silly deal! Who does he think he's fooling, I know this must be some sort of trick to make me give in and talk about my contractions of evil"His evil said said dramatically_

 _Come end it we can start over!_

 _"Use his trust and to take over MetroCity once and for all"!_

 _"End it" !_

 _"Conquer MetroCity!"_

This continued on for a while his good and bad side giving him a terrible headache. Megamind rubbed his temples trying to ease the pain but the more they argued the stronger his head came before Megamind could not take it anymore.

"Shut Up!" Megamind roared as he clutched his head making everyone in the cafe stare at him with shock and horror Wayne gasped with shock as he watched Megamind run out of the cafe holding onto his head not even bothering to pay like he said he would.

 _Poor little buddy he must be confused on what path he is meant to have_..Wayne thought as he sat in the booth, he did not think it would be the best time to track him down Megamind would answer.

* * *

Not like he really needed Megamind he would just go to the major and make sure the cops were ready to keep track of things while he was away, hopefully with him out town and out of the way. Megamind and Roxanne could finally admit their love for each other.

Because it was so obvious he did not have to be a genius like Megamind to figure out how flirtatious their kidnappings had become.

Finally Megamind had did something he had yet to accomplish he had won a fair maiden and road of to the sunset. Okay, that sounded a lot better in his head, but the point he was getting at was he needed a break from the game.

Before he did something incredibly stupid he had been feeling depressed lately really depressed. it has started to affect his work, he did not want to hurt the citizens of Metro city or his friends.

Megamind walked down Metro city his head down and his eyes clouded with tears, no matter how hard he tried he still could not stop thinking about her he kept walking until he stopped by a electronic store he looked at the TV he wanted to walk away, he wanted to keep moving but his legs would not let him. For some reason he felt like he was meant to stay and look at the Tv .

"Good evening citizens of Metro City this is Roxanne Ritchi on scene where the last big battle had accrued which begs to question where is Megamind? days have passed no one knows where he has gone; he is not in prison and he has not unleashed a new contraption to torture us with?

Megamind pressed his hand against the window,wishing that she was there that he could tell her how wrong she was. He wished he could tell her was he not selfish, he might be egotistical but he was smart enough to know when he met his match. Roxanne was beautiful, nosy, smart and was not afraid of saying what was on her mind.

Unlike him who hid himself under a charade of evil with smoke and lasers to appear more intimidating when really he was the big laughing stock and always will be.

"Here to shed some light on the situation is self proclaimed Megamind expert Bernard the museum curator for the new Metro man museum being built". Roxanne said as she looked at the camera as she brushed her bangs to the side with her hand.

"Thank you Ms. Ritchi it was such a pleasure stopping by". he said in a tone that would make a cactus die from how dry and emotionless, it made him sound bitter and sarcastic especially with that mild smile that was on his face.

Megamind noticed that Roxanne was a bit uncomfortable by his voice as well because she coughed and said, "Well Benard, before we talk about Megamind's disappearance mind telling the viewers how you ended up curating the future most important landmark in our city"? she said as she tried to keep her composure. Her discomfort was so subtle only people who knew Roxanne well could tell she was uncomfortable.

Benard pushed his glasses up to his nose and sighed, "Well, I was a curator for another museum for a while until a guy I knew said that Metro city had an open spot and thought it would be nice to come back to my home town after I have moved away for six years".

" Six years wow, you sure have a lot of experience under your belt what made you interested in researching Megamind and Metro Man in the first place "?Roxanne said

"Well, I went to high school with them and was very fascinated in their back stories both had landed here from other planets but yet they chose different paths. Now I read a lot of books on them and knew all the stuff they wrote was ludacris , made up and incorrect; so I decided to start research of my own". He said condescendingly

Megamind suddenly stared at the tv with anger he was talking down to her!

How dare he hurt his Roxanne like that! Benard was lucky he was on the opposite side of the city or else he would have dehydrated him on the spot. He is acting like Roxanne wrote those books and was questioning her intelligence.

Roxanne did not deserve to be treated like that but what could he do he promised Roxanne he would stay away he lingered down at his watch and twisted it. He was surrounded by a soft blue light before he changed back into his human form and headed near where the interview was he had to make sure Roxanne was alright. He did not want that rude Bernard guy to hurt her.

* * *

Okay it was official. This was the weirdest day in Roxanne's life.

First it rains and she compares Megamind and Metroman to the sun and the rain. Secondly, she breaks the heels off of her favorite boots, the boots she has had since high school, the boots Megamind had made her as a good luck present when she moved out for , she is interviewing a emotionless jerk who claims to be a Megamind and Metroman expert.

Roxanne can't avoid him can she?

He is the recent super villain the town has news articles about his disappearance her boss who actually likes Megamind is worried about him her boss was actually one of the few people that believe that she likes Megamind and is Not dating Metroman

Roxanne did like Megamind, but not in that way because if they were meant to be together they would be together right? A reporter and a supervillain who had ever heard of that!

No one because it was forbidden they were from two different worlds she was a prop to promote Metroman and keep the fangirls away, he was a walking disaster just waiting to happen.

Yet, the idea of them together just made sense to her in every way they both hide their true selves so caught up in their careers and their reputations that they are blind to what they truly feel.

Roxanne cleared her throat and said, "Do not speak to me that way I'm a professional and successful news reporter and loved by everyone in this city and you will not disrespect me".

Bernard sneered and said, "Very well, is their anything else you would like to know"?

Roxanne smiled and said, "What do you think of Megamind's sudden disappearance"? She said as she pointed the mic at Benard.

Bernard sighed and said, "Well, I do not know much about what went down but someone or something must have hurt him bad because Megamind usually does not go a full two weeks of unleashing his next plot".

Roxanne frowned trying to hide her guilt when Bernard mentioned that Megamind might be hurt by someone because he was, she was that someone that told him she never wanted to see him again. She did not mean to say that she had bad hangover and was stressed out because she had no control over her own life.

She wanted freedom and now she has no idea what to do with it she thought she needed freedom but it turns out she did not know what she needed.

"No further questions Bernard you are free to go I'm Roxanne Ritchi reporting live from the crash side of Megamind's latest plot". Roxanne said as she gestured for Hal to cut the camera and started to walk towards the van.

Hal looked at Roxanne and said, "Rox-a-roo are you okay"? He asked softly not even bothering to try to hit on her as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Just drive Hal"! Said Roxanne her face turned away from him as the tears spilled down her face.

"Sure where do you want to go?" Said Hal

"Take me to 2274 Metro street". Roxanne said

* * *

When Hal pulled up to the building Roxanne took a deep breath and looked down at the card her sister gave her just to make sure. Yep, this was the place. Roxanne felt nervous she had never done this kind of thing before mostly because she tried to convince herself she did not need a therapy but now she was sure she did.

Roxanne sat down in the waiting room and looked through old magazines to get her mind off of Megamind. But, no matter what she did, no matter where she went Megamind was on her mind. Since when had she started to think of him in such away? Before she thought of Megamind because she was curious about him, nobody knew that much about him. She wanted to make it her personal mission to find out his plots before anything bad happened and now she was torn.

But, what will she choose her career or Megamind? What was she thinking of course her career Megamind was a villain! Why would she even consider it?

Suddenly a blonde woman shoulder length hair and round glasses with a clipboard came out and said, " the doctor will see you now".

Roxanne grabbed her purse and shuffled into the room with hesitation her sister Sanne told her to call this office, when Roxanne had tried to get more information her sister just said it was a surprise. Sanne had recently graduated from College she had taken her time after five years of college she had finally moved out of their parents house and had started to take charge of her life.

Roxanne had grown up as the oldest of five children it was just her and her four sisters against the world. Melody,Rachel, Grace and Sanne Her father always made time for them while their mother was always hoping one place to another.

Roxanne did not mind much she loved her mother's independent spirit that sarcastic fiery attitude has been passed down from her family for generations almost every Ritchi woman had been independent and resourceful.

Roxanne was no different, if she can handle being shot at by lasers and being threatened to be sqashed by a giant battle robot with flame throwers she could handle this.

When she got to the end of the hall she saw the doctor looking out the window her back facing her,so Roxanne could not see her face. But, Roxanne saw enough of the figure to know it was a woman with red hair and long slender fingers tapping lightly on the coffee table beside her. She was sitting in a big swivel styled chair.

Too nervous to say anything in the first few minutes, Roxanne took the room trying to get a sense of what the environment would be like. The room was small with a single window near the doctor's desk there were bookshelves along the sides of the wall, behind Roxanne was a small sink with latex gloves and a first aid kit. The room smelled of cinnamon and sugar a few candles lit the room instead of the fluorescent lights there were a few lamps and newspaper articles around the walls directly in front of Roxanne was a stack of paperwork and a pen.

" I was wondering when you were going to answer any of my calls Ms. Ritchi". She spoke out she had a very soft delicate voice to Roxanne sounded like a steady guitar beat full of variance and sound her voice was not too loud and not too quiet; she spoke in a way that said do not be a afraid I'm your friend but at the same time spoke regal elegance of sophisticated simplicity of interwoven sounds.

The danger and suspicion she had had held back, was suddenly cracked by this small figured woman Roxanne could not explain it she felt like she should know this person. But how can that be they just met? Her voice reminded Roxanne of her small twin sister Sanne.

Sanne a therapist? The idea seemed outlandish and impossible to Roxanne back in high school Sanne was a party pack of emotions, some days she was prancing through the house in joy pride like confetti,other days she would hide and confine herself within her room an emotionless wreck like the day after the party when the house is covered in trash people to tired to get up.

" Sorry, I did not think I didn't it so I did not call figured I could handle things by myself but I guess even I need help every once in awhile". Roxanne said professionally as she crossed her legs in her chair and sat up straight and tall.

The therapist did not turn around she just chuckled softly and said,

"Ms. Ritchi this is off the record so you do not have to be so forward with me I'm not being the one questioned here".

Roxanne blushed as she brushed her bang away from her face and said, "Sorry, I'm not used to being the one interviewed I just need some time to break that habit".

"No worries, I'm surprised you had not called earlier a girl as powerful and successful as you must have something on her mind, how do you cope with it your fake relationship and the kidnappings"? she asks Roxanne

"W-what did you say"? She said with shock

"Roxanne I watch your news show all the time as a therapist we are trained to look at body language when your with Metroman you may smile and play along but in reality heroes do not do it for you do they"? she teased

Roxanne blushed and then crossed her arms and looked away.

"I have no idea what you are talking about".she said flatly

"Sure you don't. How long have you known Megamind"? She asked pulling out her clipboard.

"Since high school. We go way back, I think he used to have a crush on me but now he is too busy trying to convince Metro city he is evil, so he has to hide everything that makes him great". Roxanne said sadly

"Sounds like someone is jealous". She said cheekily as she grabbed her cup of coffee and took a sip of it exhaling contently savoring the bittersweet taste.

Roxanne scoffed and said, "Me jealous? jealous of Megamind that is ridiculous"!

"Not jealous of Megamind. Jealous of the people always getting his attention can you honestly say to me, right here and right now, that you would not jump at the opportunity to get to know Megamind better?Not because of your boss or what anybody else thought; but because you are genuinely curious about him".

Roxanne sighed and said, "Yes I would he is charming but his inflated ego gets in the way".

"Most people hide their insecurities behind a mask to keep people from finding out what they are truly like. Megamind has layers of trauma from people bullying and belittling him all his life, he is not used to having human contact which explains why he can't say simple words like hello. Nobody has ever cared enough to talk to him let alone touch him". she said to Roxanne

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. Now that you mention it, it makes perfect sense a small alien blue kid with a big head there's no way he was able to get through childhood unscaved".

"So, how do you feel Roxanne"?

"Better actually. I only came to check this place out to prove my sister Sanne wrong, but now I think I owe her an apologetically hold a sec I want to call my sister". Roxanne said

"There's no need to do that. Why don't you tell her yourself"? suddenly the therapist turned her chair around for the first time since the season began revealing a girl with similar features to Roxanne expect she had a much skinnier build with scarlet red hair and a malicious smirk on her lips.

Roxanne lept from her chair and hugged her sister with a mixture of delightment and suprise. "Sanne"! she said as she embraced her sister

"Roxanne long time no see". She said kindly

Roxanne let Sanne go and looked at her sister sternly "You tricked me to come to your office"?

"Well you said you did not feel comfortable talking to a complete stranger about your feelings. So, I became a psychologist so I can help you personally". Sanne said coolly

"You are the best". Roxanne said with a smile

"I know now let's continue". Sanne said she pulled out her clipboard and adjusted her reading glasses.

"Where do I start so much for you to catch up on"? Roxanne asked

"Well considering my next appointment isn't for another two days you got a lot of time to tell me". Sanne said with a smile.

"Okay. Roxanne said happy to answer any of her sister's questions.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: - I do not own Megamind

Roxanne was sitting in her new counselor's office it was not until her new therapist turned around did she find out that it was her little sister Sanne who had recently graduated from college. They had not seen each other for five or six years and yet she looks exactly the same,as she did when she was nineteen.

The big difference of all is that she was longer envious of Roxanne, or had depression She seemed happier now. The happiest Roxanne had ever seen her.

Roxanne did not want to waste a second they had, even though Sanne said she did not have any appointments for the next few days Roxanne did not want her to overwork herself. After all Roxanne was a reporter she knew all too well what being overworked felt like.

Sanne sat in her chair with her legs crossed, her style demeanor had completely changed since high school it was like she was looking at a whole new person. Roxanne liked it, she was proud of her sister.

Right now Roxanne was talking about everything that frustrated her that she had bottled up her boss, Megamind, Hal, Metroman and the whole rumor that started a couple years back. Normally, Roxanne would not be so open about her feelings she would hide it through layers and layers of sarcastic comments and her nosy desire to seek the truth.

"So He kissed you in the elevator, and then you said something that triggered something in his past am i getting this right?" Sanne asked as she adjusted her reading glasses. as she gripped her pen tightly.

"No, I basically told him that he was wasting my time, that he was like annoying fly that buzzes around peoples lives it seemed like the right thing to say at the time but now"?Roxanne paused she brushed her bangs back and looked out the window tears spilling down her face

"Megamind has done many things but he did not deserve the way I treated him that day".

"It could be sexual tension, he is around you constantly and you often flirt with him and he pretends not to notice, so it is natural for you to snap at him especially if you enjoyed the kiss". Sanne said

Roxanne blushed and said, "Sanne, we have been over this I'm not in love with a super villain I can't be with him, it would not work out".

"Humans are often attracted to the things they can't have its instinctual, Do not look at me like I did not go to school for six years going through countless courses on Psychology". Sanne said firmly

Roxanne pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest a flash of guilt passed through Roxanne's eyes but she refused to let her sister believe she actually had feelings for that big headed, attention seeking blue headed selfish cocky villain.

"Sorry Sanne, its just does not seem believable me and him, it will never happen not with how he is right now". Roxanne whispered sadly thinking about how bad her repuation would be if she dated Megamind, she might never be able to show her face in Metro city again after that.

"Well the Metroman museum is being built you have until then to give me a straight answer on how you feel about the bad blue boy, you admitted that you had a crush on him in high school". Sanne said

"That was so long ago Sanne, he was different back then. Back then he was sweet, insecure, kind and funny. Oh he used to make me laugh without even trying". Roxanne said as she remembered what Megamind used to be like.

"Sure you are two different people now, but is it Megamind that has changed or you just think about that one real hard Roxanne" Sanne said

Suddenly the timer rang making Roxanne jump with fear but once she saw it was the timer she relaxed she grabbed her purse and car keys hugged Sanne and welcomed her back to Metro city and left the office.

Roxanne started her car and drove through the streets her sisters words playing in the back of her head. Was she right? Was she the one who changed and not Megamind?

She had to find him. She had to tell him how sorry she was. But, then he would win. She had to prove that she did not need him. She did not love him, they were as different as night and day. She was good he was bad that is all they would ever be.

A part of her. A very small part of her, wants him to win for a change. Sure he was evil but Roxanne knew that he really wasn't as bad as he tried to be she then recalled what he had said that night. He never really had friends, or people that cared about him.

Nobody to tell him its okay.

Nobody to tell him that it did not matter that he came from another planet. He was just as normal on the inside, as everyone else in this planet. In fact, Megamind was probably more human than anyone else she had met.

No one to joke or play around with him, when he was lonely or depressed.

He had No one. But was that really true did he truly have no one else but Minion and his brainbots?

She cared about him. She wanted to help but she was torn between her reputation and her job, or the man that has unknowingly stolen her heart. She can not love him. She can't. As much as she wants to, and would like to people would not understand.

Roxanne knew she was strong. But, was she strong enough to face the judgmental stares, and lingering glares of hate directed towards her because she had a small bits of sympathy for Megamind?

* * *

When she made it back to her apartment it was dark, she had stopped her favorite cafe and grabbed a cup of Coffee and went to the movie theater and watched a sappy romance movie It was a good movie but some of it tugged at her heartstrings though. It made her feelings of Megamind come to the surface.

The elevator was broken so she had to go up the stairs she got out her keys but then gasped with shock when she noticed the door was wide open. Roxanne glared at the open door and entered her apartment with determination.

How many times had she told him. Not to break into her apartment? She had rushed into the bedroom and noticed that it was not Megamind. They were a group of robbers. Roxanne clenched her fist. They had picked the wrong apartment to rob.

She quickly unplugged one of her lambs and held up over head she crept towards the thieves making sure to lean against the wall and used the heels of her feet to sneak up on them.

One of them had picked up her dairy and inspected it closely. Roxanne blushed and gasped with shock and horror. no anything but that! She thought there were secrets she did not want people knowing. Like her secret crush on Megamind. The man sneered and began to open the book but before he could read anything Roxanne whacked him in the back of the head with the lamb.

"Rob"! One them said with shock unlike the other thieves this one was a woman with long blonde hair and deep brown eyes she glared at Roxanne and took out her gun and pointed it at Roxanne.

Roxanne did not know if it was the many dangerous situations that she had with Megamind, or the adrenaline pumping through her veins. That made her look at the woman without even flinching, Roxanne knew she should be afraid of this woman because she had a loaded gun pointed at her, But for some reason she felt like the woman would not shoot her.

"Go ahead shoot me!". Roxanne said she dropped the lamb and looked at the woman bravely staring death in the face, the woman lowered the weapon with shock she did not know what to think of the star reporter. She is either brave or foolish doesn't she know that I have killed before.

The woman glared at Roxanne and slowly raised the gun again and shot her in the leg, Roxanne gasped and fell down on her knees blood leaking on the floor. But, Roxanne did not give up she grabbed a hold of the wall and used the weight of her body and crept along the wall and then as she got closer towards the theifs and pulled something out of her drawer.

A taser gun. Metroman had one of the cops give her one in case she got attacked and he was not around to rescue her even though she told Wayne she did not need it, she got annoyed when he insisted she take it. Now, she felt grateful that Metroman took the time to give her one.

Roxanne pulled the cap of the taser off and shot the woman she fell down on the ground and fainted leaving Roxanne to deal with the others. This was her moment. This time I will save myself! Roxanne thought with determination she let go of the wall, but as soon as her weight left the wall a little thing called gravity caused her to collapse on the floor.

"Vanessa"! the other three shouted

"The boss is not going to like this". One of them muttered under his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"We were only supposed to break into her house to find data about Metroman and Megamind's weaknesses, what the heck is she doing here I thought rob said she would not be home!".

"Wait"! Roxanne said in between her breaths she tried not to show them how much pain she in because of the she leaned against the wall the other theifs turned to look at her with shock and amazement.

They were surprised at how strong Roxanne was being. They had heard tales of her spunky headstrong attitude she displayed in front of Megamind. But they thought she all talk but it was clear that she was not as weak as many of people assumed she would be.

"Why are you so interested in Megamind's weakness he is the villain Metroman I get he is the hero. but trust me Megamind is not worth all this snooping around". Roxanne said

The thieves snickered and laughed the tall man who had ran his fingers in his hair earlier was leaning against his shorter friend for support. Roxanne glared at the theifs unsure why they were laughing.

"Aw isn't that cute somebody as a little crush on the city's super villain, trying to cover up your concern for your boyfriend so we will not track him that is really sweet".

Roxanne blushed and then cleared her throat and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about. But, Megamind is an incompetent villain a bit of a joke really. He is not much of a threat".

"Really, are sure? Because in these past seven months our boss has been trying to sneak illegal weapons into Metro city, and witnesses say that Megamind had turned them all into tiny blue cubes.

He had shut down an entire branch of our operation and put them in jail. You won't know anything about that would you"? the tall man said as he walked towards Roxanne and lifted her chin, looking at her with a flirtatious smirk making Roxanne glare at him with anger and disgust.

"No, and even if I did I would not tell you anything I'm sure they deserved what they got". Roxanne said as she kicked him away forcing him on the floor Roxanne smiled glad that the creep was not holding her chin anymore.

The man staggered to his feet and pulled out a gun and said, "Why you little"-

"Forget about her Joey we need to get out of here now!".

The man sighed and said, "Fine, take Vanessa make sure she is safe, this isn't over Miss Ritchi we will be back you can count on that".

Roxanne winched as her shot leg forced her down to the ground again, she limped over towards her bed and layed down trying to ignore the pain but it was too much she passed out on her bed blood leaking on her blankets and sheets.

* * *

Hours later Roxanne woke to complete darkness all she could see was a small light as she slowly opened her eyes she suddenly had trouble remembering how she got here. Wasn't she supposed to be in her apartment? She clearly remembered that she had passed out with the lights on.

"Where am I"? Roxanne asked but was only meet with silence except for a small beeping sound she looked over her shoulder and noticed it was a heart monitor she was in the hospital but how? When did she get here? Who found her?

"She is awake now you can come in but I think she needs some rest". A voice said as she heard the sound of the lights turning on and a small man with a white coat holding a clipboard came in.

"Thank you that is a relief I just wanted to make sure she is well taken care of I should be on my way now". a familiar voice said but because Roxanne was so tired the voice sounded a bit muffled and her brain could not quite connect the dots of who her mysterious rescuer could be.

"Its my pleasure I always took care of you when you got hit by Metro so I wanted to make sure my favorite patient makes sure his girlfriend is well rested".

Roxanne laid on the bed her back facing the front of the room as she tried to make sense of what she just heard. Metro man used to hit someone when he was a kid? So far the only person she knew that got hit by Metro Man was Megamind but why would he save her?

The familiar voice let out a bitter sweet laugh and said,

"Oh if only she were my girlfriend sorry to disappoint you my old friend but she is not my girlfriend she is just a uh ...acc quence that helps with my plans nothing more".

Roxanne opened her eyes she waited until her eyes adjusted to the bright light and when she did she could not help but look over the bed. two figures were standing outside of the room. But, she did not have to see their faces she had heard the voice loud and clear.

"Wait, don't go yet, I need to speak to you". Roxanne called weakly she tried to sit up but she felt pain shooting up into her leg forcing her to lay back down on the bed clutching her leg, she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain a single tear rolling down her face as she tried to act brave but the wound hurt a lot.

-  
Megamind sighed as he pressed his hand against the window, the glass squeaking as he ran his hand down the window looking at Roxanne, he could not believe that she had gotten shot. He did not even know about it until he had saw the news that Metroman found her lying on her bed with her leg bleeding out.

He was so worried about her that he immediately stopped working on his machines and grabbed the invisible car before Minion could stop him from seeing her. While she was asleep he had held her hand and whispered things to her as he watched her sleep, the color draining from his face when he saw the amount of blood she had lost.

But once the doctor had said she was going to be okay that no vital area had been hit that she was going to live that his face turned back into his natural blue color.

"Looks like she wants to speak to you". The Doctor said encouragingly as he motioned for him to come inside, he opened the door and waited for Megamind to accept her invitation but, he just closed the door and shook his head a grim expression on his face.

" She does not want to see me, trust me if she knew who saved she would want to be as far away from me as possible" Megamind said in sorrow as he glanced at Roxanne through the window, he hated seeing Roxanne like this. He had never seen her look so fragile and weak before it tore him apart.

He could not just stand there and do nothing, as soon as he got home he was going to make a special medication that will heal her wound faster then any human pills could. He just had to make an exuse towards Minion on why he was making them or he might never hear the end it.

"It seems like she does." The Doctor said with amazement as he looked over at the blue alien Why was he hesitating here was the girl that he had liked since grade school asking to see who rescued her but, he thinks it would be a mistake?

The Doctor glanced at the girl sadly she looked so sad, so broken nothing like the Roxanne Ritchi everyone sees on TV all time when Megamind kidnaps her, she seemed uncertain and confused almost like a child he could not help but feel sorry for her.

" I liked to but I can't not yet, but soon, I will go and talk to her about what has happened in the meantime, I have some other ...Uh things to deal with" Megamind said his face turning purple at the idea of making pills for Roxanne and the various ways she could thank him, like a kiss on the cheek or kiss on the lips.

 _Wait What? Stu-pud romantic thoughts_ with embarrassment Not wanting to have the doctor see his blush he quickly grabbed his cape and wrapped it around his head and then cleared his throat so the doctor could turn around and watch him. .

" Thank you Docted-tor for your help now if you exuse me I have ev-il plans to get back to so I can terrorize Metrocity again, I shall check up on my Kidnap victim tomorrow"! Megamind said dramatically as he wrapped himself in his cape and then disappeared through the back door with a echo laugh echoing through the halls


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO not Own Megamind

It took a few days for them to finally discharge her from the hospital from her gunshot wound. Roxanne still needed to be gentle on her leg for a bit, the morphing that they gave her must have played tricks on her. She could have sworn she saw Megamind. It was only a shadow, a glimpse of him, but there was no mistaking the shape of that head.

Roxanne was confident that those crooks would not go near her house again and if she did she would be sure to be better prepared. Roxanne thought she would be glad that Megamind was not kidnapping her. But, she was wrong. Roxanne was bored out of her mind, her boss refused to let her go back to work with a busted leg and so now she was lounging around her house.

Guess what they say is true, you never know how good you have it until its gone. She wanted to call Megamind up and tell him how wrong she was, that he did not buzz around people's lives that he made them more exciting without the villain, then the hero has no job that is why Wayne had to skip down to help other people from danger.

There was not much underground in Metro, Metroman had made sure no shady deals have been made, and although he would never admit it in a million years Megamind probably had something to do with as well.

Roxanne giggled at the thought of Megamind doing their little bander fights while punching the drug dealers and human trackers in the face. Suddenly her door bell rang, Roxanne hopped over towards the door as best as she could and looked inside of the eyehole she did not recognize the man but, for some reason the eyes seemed familiar so she opened the door.

The man had bright vivid green eyes, with short spike black hair, with a small goatee. He wore a leather jacket with a blue button up shirt, and knee high boots, with punk brackets. Somehow, Roxanne had a feeling that there was no one else who had a pair of eyes like that. Only one person who had a pair of eyes like that and that was Megamind.

" Megamind what are you doing here". Roxanne said the words just flew out before she could stop them. Megamind looked at her with shock, but then gulped and then held out a bunch of roses in front of him.

" Wow, these are beautiful thank you, but why are you here, I thought you did not want to be near me Roxanne added sadly she did not want to admit that him avoiding her was a upon her request that somehow their time apart was a dream and she would wake up in the kidnapping chair with no bullet wound or regrets.

Megamind switched the dial on his watch so that he was his normal blue self, as he looked at her up close for the first time in months. It took her a while to recover, she is still injured but given another two weeks she should be back on her feet.

Minion had tried to keep him from seeing her but, after his visit to the hospital he was determined to see her again. Regardless what Minion wanted.

Megamind sighed and said, "Well, I do not remember it quite like that, but lets just say in the light of recent events I could not just keep watching over you from afar I had to make sure you were okay".

Megamind hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a gentle hug, and then sighed knowing she was alive and well, was enough. For right now, they were not Villian and Damsel they were Megamind and Roxanne and he loved it. He sniffed her hair and smiled.

Roxanne smiled and said, "I knew you could not stay away, I missed you a lot, I know you did not deserve to be yelled at that day, it was rude of me".

Megamind smiled softly and said, "Its all in the past, now I managed to stay away from you for three months, that is a new record for me, I'm quite surprised".

Roxanne laughed and said, "Well, you can stop, you were right, I do need you around Megamind my life is so dull without you, I know that sounds cheesy and stupid but I do not normally spill my guts out with guys".

Megamind chuckled it was not an evil chuckle to her surprise it was quite light hearted almost warm Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him while he blushed a deep shade of purple knowing that he had been caught, he had dropped his mask in front of Roxanne.

"Its not stupid at all, Miss Ritchi infact, I believe it is very refreshing to hear, you have no idea how hard it was for me to stay away I would watch you everyday to make sure no one could hurt you, after all you are my captive nobody else can kidnap you except me".

Megamind said, he felt his mask drop around this annoyingly attractive woman that he has yearned for since high school, no matter how hard he tried he could never get rid of these feelings. They might not be as obvious as they were in high school but he really did care.

And for him that was dangerous a villain should never fall for their captives no matter how beautiful they are. He felt like he could trust her with anything she is the only one who truly feels comfortable with him unlike the rest of the city she feels no fear for him.

For some reason she was the only one who could drop it, there was something about her that made him want to be different, and it bothered him for as long as he could remember he has been trying to take over the city and now someone has taken over his entire existence.

"Damn temptress". Megamind muttered under his breath when he noticed she was giving him that smirk that he liked so much. He bit his lip and tried to focus on something else, but she made it so hard to keep on track of his duties he had to remind himself, that no matter how much he wanted her she was still Metro man's girlfriend.

Roxanne looked at him and said, 'Megamind, I need to tell you something".

Roxanne grabbed Megamind's hand and took him into the living room, she sat on the couch taking him with her, Megamind looked at her with wonder and amazement curious about what the reporter had to say that required them to sit down in such a serious matter. He wanted to say something, but he felt like Roxanne had to be the one to speak not him.

" Metroman and I were never a couple, We have no chemistry no spark between us, I know it is hard to believe but, I have always been attracted to the intelligent charming guys, in fact there's this one guy I have liked but never had the courage to approach him until it was too late".

Megamind could not believe it. Metroman and Roxanne were never a couple? He guessed it made sense if they were dating wouldn't she have been more grateful towards him when he rescued her whenever Roxanne was taken from him she was seemed disappointed and angry at the hero for hurting him. Even though he mostly kidnaps her because he is lonely.

Megamind felt a little ounce of pain stinging him that means she must being seeing this other man, Megamind knew this new lover could not be him for as long as he could remember people have looked down at him for his appearance.

There is no way Roxanne could ever see anything in him, she may not fear him but that does not mean she loves him. Who could ever love someone like him, he was a freak and she was beautiful.

Megamind did not want to get in the way of her happiness so he held back the tears and then forced a smile on his face and said,

"I'm happy for you truly I hope you and this other guy will be happy together you deserve to be happy, I guess this means I do not need to kidnap you anymore"

Roxanne did not miss the depressed look in his face, Roxanne wanted to tell him that the person she liked was him, but she found herself unable to, he was still the bad guy after all, it would not work out.

Megamind got up and started walking towards the balcony door, where his precious hover bike was waiting for him, but just as he was about to turn the door, The door lock clicked shut and a soft warm hand was around his stopping him from turning the door knob, Roxanne hugged Megamind's middle forcing him to look down at her.

Megamind swallowed in a big intake of breath, trying to resist the urge, to bent down and kiss her hand, or take off his glove so he could soothe her by rubbing her hand gently against his fingers.

Megamind breathed out and said, " What is the meaning of this Miss Ritchi last time I checked it is I who kidnaps you not the other way around, now if you excuse me I have a tight shed-ule to keep."

Roxanne looked at him hoping, that her face expressed what she was feeling without her having to say a word, she did not know what to say around this honorable man, who refused to believe he had any other future then terrorizing the city.

Somehow, Megamind had found a way into her heart, no matter how many times she tried to deny it , it was clear she cared deeply for him in ways nobody else has. It was both sad, and exciting knowing that she was the only person outside of Minion that truly knew this man in front of her.

" Megamind, please do not go, I need you". Roxanne said softly she laid her head against his back, she felt his breathing hitch as he slowly took her hand away from the door as he slowly turned around, his frown soon replaced with a soft smile that made her heart leap and her brain go numb.

Megamind smiled and said, "Very well, Miss Ritchi I suppose I can clear up a few hours for you, but do not tell Minion otherwise, he will go all mommy fish on me again".

Roxanne smiled at the thought of Minion and said, "He is just trying to look out for you, you should not be so hard on him".

Megamind rolled his eyes and said, "I know, but he can not keep me from doing things I want to do all the time, I'm a grown man I should be able to do what I want without having to check in every two hours".

For a while none of them said a word, They both exchanged glances at each other before growing embarrassed when the other had been caught staring for too long, their eyes lingering into each other until they began to lean in until they could feel each other's breath.

"Megamind, I have a confession to make, the man I like is you".

Megamind looked at her with shock, as he tried to contain his excitement in fear, he had heard wrong, Megamind took a deep breath before he looked at her and said, W-what did you say"?

Roxanne sighed and said, "Please do not make me say it again".

Megamind laughed and nodded with understanding and said, "As you wish Miss Ritchi". as he wrapped his arms around her neck and then slowly placed her lips against his own, she looked at him with surprise but then, eased into the kiss placing her arms around his waist, as he continued to kiss her.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a booming sound, Roxanne opened her eyes with shock looking around the room with a disappointed sigh,as she looked out the window and noticed that it was raining outside and the booming sound she had previously heard was thunder.

Roxanne remembered her dream, and sighed just thinking about Megamind's lips against her own made her heart dance within her chest, it was clear she could no longer deny what was in happening anymore.

She was falling for him, Roxanne looked up at the clock of the hospital room and wished that time would go by quicker so she could track down his lair and give him a proper apology for what she said three months ago.

She had not seen him in so long, but she knew he was watching over her like a guardian angel, she knew that as long as he was around she was safe, she had no doubt that it was he who had found her in her apartment bleeding out three days ago.

Roxanne glanced over at the nightstand, her eyes lingering on the phone wishing she could make a phone call, but it was clear by her state that she not only got shot in the leg but had gotten her wrist broken.

Suddenly a nurse came in and said, "Oh you are up, this just came for you, we have no idea what is in it or who sent it but the gentleman that delivered it said, that only you could see what was inside it".

The nurse had a box inside of her arms, her deep brown eyes staring back at her, something was off about this nurse, Roxanne had seen the nurse before she had been treating her for two days after all, her eyes were grey before, Roxanne did not miss a familiar watch on her wrist.

" Hello Minion, no need for the disguise the hospital was kind enough to give me the whole room so there is no one else occupying it".

The nurse blushed and then said, "I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Ritchi clearly you need more rest".

Roxanne raised her eyebrow and said, "Common on, I think I recognize one of Megamind's inventions that craftsmanship could never come from anyone else. Just do not tell him I said that or it will inflate his ego".

The nurse sighed as she handed Roxanne the box and then placed her hand on the dial of the watch, suddenly the image of the nurse disappeared to reveal a fish in a bowl with giant gorilla body looking at Roxane with a bashingful expression on his face.

" Suprise"! he said as he laughed nervously he was about to go when Roxanne called out for him to come back.

Minion turned around reluctant to go over towards her, he liked Roxanne he just was not sure how to approach her he could not remember a time where he was alone with her without Megamind around with her awake.

Roxanne laughed at the fish sensing his hesitation as she smiled softly and said, "No need to be nervous Minion its just me, you have no reason to feel unsafe around me. She looked at him for a moment before, looking down at the box with curiosity.

" How is he "? she asked with hope and worry, she knew it must be hard for him to stay away from her, but she knew from previous experiences that Megamind usually did what she asked unless he thought it was wrong or his own stubbornness got in the way.

Minion took a deep breath and shook his head and said, "Oh Miss Ritchi you never start off the questions easy do you"?

Roxanne bit her lip to keep from slipping out her guts, telling Minion that she needed to find him she knew that if she lost her cool that the possibility of getting to Minion would be difficult she had to handle this delicately if she ever hoped to see him again.

Minion looked up at her as he stood beside her hospital bed, and then said, "Sir has been depressed, he has not eaten properly in days, not since had found out you had been shot at. He blames himself saying things like,"If I had still been around her, she would not have gotten hurt".

I keep trying to reassure him that it was not his fault, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time but, still he insisted that if he were still kidnaping you that you would still be safe in your home and not injured in the hospital".

Roxanne nodded and said, "He is probably right, besides I brought it on myself they broke in to my apartment looking for information about Metroman and Megamind's weakness and there was a woman I had dared her to shot me".

Minion let out a strangled gasp with shock, his eyes looked at her with worry feeling extremely protective and said, "That is very dangerous Miss Ritchi, they could have killed you, do you realize how serious this is"?

Roxanne rolled her eyes and said, "I know that Minion but, I will not allow some petty thieves take advantage of my friends especially Megamind he has been through enough already".

Minion looked at her with horror and wonder on his face and said, " Miss Ritchi are-are you falling for Sir, how can this happen the bad guy can not get the girl this is not right, you are supposed to be with Metro man".

Roxanne glared at him and said, "Do not try to tell me how I feel, Metroman and I were never dating, and we never will"! Roxanne snapped before, she saw the hurt look on his face and sighed,

"I know you are looking out for him, but you can not keep him from the outside world it will only bring him greater suffering, he needs to live his life without a constant reminder of what he is without trying to get him to realize what he could be".

Minion looked at her and said, "I know, Miss Ritchi but as long as Metroman is around Megamind can not have a full life, he believes that his purpose in life is fighting Metroman who am I to deny him of what Sir wants".

Roxanne smiled and said, "What, if he had another reason for living, for giving up all this pointless fighting with no results and give Megamind a chance to repay his wrong doings".

Minion's grim expression brightened and said, "That is a excellent idea Miss Ritchi I would do anything to help Sir clear his name what do I have to do"?

Roxanne looked at Minion with determination and said, "Take me to him, take me to the lair".

Minion smirked and said, "Certainly first you have to open the package Sir has given you, it will help you speed up your recovery".


	8. Chapter 7 : The END

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind

Roxanne placed the pills in her mouth and swallowed until she felt it go down the back of her throat. At first she felt nothing but the sting of her leg where she got shot. But, then she gasped with surprise as warm tingle spread throughout her body until her leg no longer stung.

She left her foot up in the air and it did not hurt at all! Roxanne was torn between kissing the brilliance of this man or punching him in his giant blue head for not taking a career in science and resorting to villainy.

Minion looked worried when she took the pill but relaxed when she showed no side effects, and provided to stand from the stool in the hospital room.

He turned the dial on the watch to reveal a face of an unknown Doctor he looked younger perhaps the original owner of the face recently graduated out of medical School.

"Come on Miss Ritchi I will take you to Sir but we have to sneak you out seeing as though no one will believe you recovered this quickly".

The snuck out towards the back entrance which was embarrassingly easy. ' _Note to self remember to tell the mayor to upgrade hospital security'_ she thought with amusement.

They eventually made it towards the direction of the invisible car when some security men with coffee cups and a box of donuts. Dropped what was in his hands and rushed towards the golf cart to catch them.

Roxanne bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as Minion ran beside her. He looked just as amused as she was at the laziness of the security guard.

* * *

As soon as she entered the car it was standard procedure. She was knocked out to keep the lair from being exposed to the public. Like, she would ever do that to them.

She gets so much publicity from the kidnappings and being Wayne's _girlfriend_ that she did not even need to expose them. Plus if she did everything that had become routine would end.

The building would probably get torn down or repossessed, Megamind and Minion would be homeless, and life would be mundane and bland.

When he first kidnapped her the building it was just out of high school Megamind had been a petty thief in high school. The building had been empty and broken in disrepair. Many parts of the building were left in chunks.

But, Megamind really went to work rewiring the building fixing the pipes. Turning a old car warehouse in a home.

Roxanne had seen the process happen the plastering of the brick walls, Megamind and Minion arguing about most ridiculous things as they basted class rock through their boom box radio.

Roxanne remembered how annoyed she was with the kidnappings at first because she had just started college. She could not keep up with the assignments because he would pull her out of class. She kept complaining about failing the tests.

Until Megamind offered to help tutor her. She gasped at him with shock she knew he wasn't like what the news made him out to be but that was surprisingly nice of him.

It was in those tutor sessions where there first bantering which she now knew was flirting first occurred. It was just her and Megamind until Wayne found out about it.

Which would later be the reason why everyone thinks they are dating to this day.

So, no she would not expose him. She would not be able to see Megamind as often because her boss would send her to different states around the country.

She could still see him in prison but she did not like the thought of him being chained down. enable to release all his hyperactive energy she had came to love about him.

Roxanne could deny it all she wanted but it was clear she was indeed in love with Megamind. Roxanne would go so far as to say she had since high school.

When she finally came to she was in the chair at her usual spot. Megamind was asleep in his chair hunched over on his desk. Roxanne smiled softly at him as she watched his chest rise and fall.

He had a few blueprints hidden under his arm and bits of crumpled up paper all sprawled out on the desk in little balls.

It was strange to see Megamind so still and relaxed. Megamind's energy always seems endless but even Megamind gets tired. It is rare that she sees him like this but it was not the first.

* * *

Suddenly she jumped as a alarm started going off Megamind screamed and jumped up. He looked around wildly for the source of the alarm.

"Time to wake up sir Roxanne is here and she wants to talk to you". Minion said not calling her miss Ritchi for once the situation was a bit more serious.

Megamind turned his chair with surprise and breathed out "Roxanne, you-you're okay".

He said as he slowly got out of his chair and walked up to her his hands reaching out towards her longingly.

Roxanne smiled and said, "Of course I'm I have you looking out for me thank you Megamind".

Megamind blushed and looked down shyly and coughed into his hand and rubbed his neck and said, "Well, I couldn't just let them kill you, you mean alot me".

Roxanne released the breath she didn't know she was holding and then whispered softly "Megamind please untie me".

Megamind did not have time to argue by the time he realized what he was doing the robes fell down on the floor. Roxanne tackled him into a hug.

Megamind gasped with shock and then slowly returned the hug and for a moment he felt the first spark of happiness that he missed for the past couple of weeks.

Until Roxanne pulled back and slapped him across the face she grabbed his cape pulling him closer and said, "Don't you ever take anything I say out of context ever again you got that"!

Megamind nodded and said, "I will never stop kidnapping you ever again. From now on I will take extra precautions, have a security system in your house set up if I have to. I swear Roxanne I will not let anyone hurt you like that ever again."

Roxanne frowned and said, "Why would you do all of that for me won't that ruin your image"?

She was once a again floored by the idea of this man ever being considered a villain. All the things he said made him sound like an overprotective boyfriend instead of a cold hearted kidnapper.

Megamind took his gloved hand in hers and said, "Roxanne don't worry I have plenty of accounts until different names I have set up over the years for funding".

Roxanne narrowed her eyes a bit and said"Some of them legal I hope I don't want another repeat of what happened".

Megamind nodded and said, "It has been taken care of. I had Minion pay them a large sum of money and paid for tickets wherever they wanted to go they are not going to be a problem anymore..or at least I hope so".

Roxanne sighed in relief and said, That's a relief to hear".

Megamind smiled and said, "So, Minion tells me you wanted to talk". he said as he guided her down the elevator into the home part of the lair.

Roxanne gasped as she looked around it was amazing to finally walk around freely without being sprayed or tied up. She could finally take in the environment she loved it.

She snapped out of her amazement then turned towards him. He walked them over to the couch and sat down. There was a tray of food that Minion prepared knowing it was going to be a long talk.

Roxanne nodded and said, "Yes, this is not easy for me to say obviously. I can be a bit stubborn then again, so are you. But, I'm sorry for what I said that day."

Megamind scoffed and said, ,"It's okay it is true I'm a waste of space all I'm good for is doing bad things making Metro Man look good".

Roxanne stood up and said, "That is not true you not not a waste of space Megamind! Can't you see how amazing you are? You are smart, funny, brave and above all else selfless you can try to deny it but underneath all the bad lies a lot of good I have seen it!"

Megamind looked at her in awe and said, "But what about the kids from shool then um? What about all the people of Metoscity then. Its my destiny to be bad otherwise who am I"?

Roxanne frowned and then said, "You are my hero, you are brave, you are a inventor, a scientist, and you are the most important man in my life".

Megamind looked at her with shock. "What but what about Metro man"?

Roxanne rolled her eyes and said,"What about him I told you we aren't dating".

Megamind looked at her with amazement and said, "Really"?

Then Megamind takes her hands in his and then squeezes them tightly and said with a smirk and said "In that case Roxanne will you be my girlfriend"?

Roxanne sighed and said, "I would like to but we can't be together it is too risky. We can still see each other during the kidnappings, and we can arrange secret meetings, But, becoming your girlfriend will paint a target on my back. Plus, I can't imagine what Wayne will say. "

Megamind looked her and said,"What if I don't want to be bad anymore"?

Roxanne smiled and said, "It is okay with me I will support you and help you through the transition but I doubt that is what you really want."

Megamind sighed happily as he layed down on her shoulder and said, "I think all three of us feel trapped. What if I told you I had a plan to help all of us get the lives we always wanted"?

He pulled something out of his pocket it was the blueprints she saw on his desk earlier he rolled it out and unfolded it to reveal plans for a death ray.

Roxanne looked at him with shock and said,"Are you planning what I think you are" she said trying to keep her voice even. As she thought about the future that was sketched out on the side.

Megamind nodded and said, "I talked him earlier about what happened to us he agreed that if we keep up the game it will be too dangerous so this is our last hurrah".

Roxanne smiled and said, "With Wayne announcing his retirement the hero seat will need to be filled...you are genius".

Megamind smiled and said, "What can I say Darling its big for a reason,".

"What's the snappy come back Temptress"?

"Oh I'm sorry we're you saying something? I could speak over the sound of your own ego".

"Good one". He said with a laugh but this wasn't a fake laugh it was a real laugh. It was warm and soothing something that made Roxanne turn her head.

Roxanne looked him with shock since when does Megamind admit when he lost a banter.

"What it was". He said with a shrug off acceptance. He looked at her with confusion and said, "What is it what is wrong"?

Roxanne blushed and said, "Nothing. It is just that I never heard you laugh like that before".

Megamind smiled softly and said, "Yeah its been awhile feels pretty good".

"So, what do we do now"?

"We can watch TV and hold each other on the couch and then I can take you home".

"Actually I think I want to stay here for the night".

"Why"?

"I love you".

"I love you too".


End file.
